plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garden Variety DLC
The Garden Variety DLC is the first DLC update of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare which was released on March 19th, 2014. It included the alternate abilities, new maps, customization items, pirate zombies, and the Gnome Bomb mode. New abilities Peashooter *Sombrero Bean Bomb *Retro Gatling *Super Pea Jump Sunflower *Rainbow Heal Beam *Solar Flare Beam *Dark Flower Chomper *Super Sticky Goop *Sprint Burrow *Spiky Spikeweed Cactus *Potato Nugget Mine *Artichoke Drone *Iron Maiden Foot Soldier *Multi-Rocket *Rocket Leap *Super Stink Cloud Engineer *Proximity Sonic Mine *Rocket Drone *Turbo Jackhammer Scientist *Mega Heal Bomb *Energy Warp *Armored Heal Station All-Star *Long Bomb *Ultra Tackle *Shield Decoy New maps *Chomp Town New Spawnable Plants *Doom-shroom New zombies *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Screen Door Pirate *Imp Pirate *Barrel Pirate *Map Pirate Patch Notes Major Features *New Map: Chomp Town – playable in Garden Ops, Team Vanquish and Gnome Bomb. *New Game Mode: Gnome Bomb – be the 1st team to destroy all three gardens or graveyards with the explosive new Gnome Bomb. *Pirates have invaded Port Scallywag and Sharkbite Shores in Garden Ops *New Abilities for all characters – new character abilities are tucked away in the sticker shop (hint: Crazy Pack and higher are your best bet to get them! Supremium Pack, Incredi-Plant Pack & Vengeful Zomboss Pack have the highest chances to get them) *125 new customization items added to the sticker shop – spread across all characters/rarities. *Added Doom-shroom potted plant consumable for plants – Added Barrel Pirate, Treasure Map Pirate consumable for zombies Minor Features *Improved reliability for the hold (B) interaction wheel – when reviving, building turrets etc. *Added Bonus Score for playing Garden Ops Solo or with a friend. *Added a min player requirement to each game mode. *Tweaked various hats to improve overall visibility. *Added improved audio to slow firing weapons to queue players when next shot is available Gameplay Balance Changes *Alternate Abilities – Gameplay tuned and balanced all new alternate character abilities to be balanced with existing abilities *Corn Artillery – Some slight tweaks to gameplay and vfx for Corn Artillery at end of Main Street in Gardens & Graveyards *Giga-Gargantuar – Increased damage radius for pole slam *Mystic Flower – Some improvements to aiming Bug Fixes *Various stability & performance improvements. *Toned down some vfx that were making things hard to see, *Fix for players that were sometimes not getting their level up card packs and re-awarded those card packs to any impacted by this. *Fix for characters able to spawn as a character on the opposing team but still be assigned to the previous team. *Disabled 2 players able to spawn garden at same time in Garden Ops *Fixed Engineer default Handlebars not being selectable once changed in customization. *Fixed Peashooter smiley tattoo not being able to be acquired in sticker packs. *Some general UI cleanup and polish. *Fix for AI Engineers not building teleporters properly in Garden Ops. *Fix to prevent Crazy Dave & Zomboss from flying through shark teeth in Sharkbite Shores. *Various Map fixes to prevent players getting stuck and getting incorrect out of bounds messages when in bounds. *Some Chomper animation clean up and polish. *Added proper title to boasts on leaderboard. *Fix for not getting extracted in Garden Ops when piloting drone standing in extraction circle. *Fix for tallnut cannon not vanquishing players directly in front of it. *Toned down challenges requiring players to plant Rare and Super Rare Consumables. *Fix to disable other items able to be worn at same time as Astronaut Scientist helmet. *Fix in split screen for zoom getting momentarily stuck when using abilities. *Zoom fix issue when near potted plant or grave dirt that would kick players out of zoom when exiting range of pot/grave dirt. *Fix for bossmode counting as player slot – allowing players to switch teams making teams unbalanced. *Stats fix for total coins earned not tracking properly on individual characters . *Fix for out of bounds message sometimes not disappearing if player dies out of bounds in split screen. *Fix for potato mines sometimes still being active once destroyed for a few seconds. *Fix for tombstone looping zombies forever when playing coop in single player and the tombstone challenge failed. *Fixed exploit in bossmode where a player could collect infinite suns before the garden was planted in Garden Ops. *Fix for Engineer Jackhammer that would stick out of engineer when chomper eating engineer gets vanquished before animation was complete . *Fix for some characters not playing their reload animation client side *Fix for Camera sometimes detaching from character when being shot from cannon in Driftwood Shores Gardens & Graveyards mode. *Fix for Bags of Coins and diamonds coming up in slot machine in Garden Ops sometimes not awarding correct amount. *Fix for Black screen sometimes being displayed joining at a specific point during post round cinematics. *Fix for when character select screen would go under the world and look bad. *Fix for vanquish icon sometimes displaying inconsistently. *Fix for interactable yellow sparkles sometimes not playing on the correct item and generally being unreliable. *Garden Ops fix for Bossmode player looking like unassigned player in leaderboard. *Prevent player from being able to revive when vanquished out of bounds. *Southpaw button layout option did not work properly for drones and has been corrected. *Fixed responsiveness of weapons/abilities after spawning (there were a few seconds of limited input) *Fixed video audio sometimes not getting turned off when skipping initial videos before reaching title menu Trailer Category:DLCs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Updates